herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Taro
Ultraman Taro (ウルトラマンタロウ Urutoraman Tarō), also known as Ultraman No.6 (ウルトラマンNo.6 Urutoraman Nanbā 6), and Master Taro by the Ultra Brothers, is the son of Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra and the father of Ultraman Taiga. He was trained ever since he was a young boy, in order to become the most powerful Ultraman. He currently resides as a teacher in the Land of Light, where he teaches young and adult warriors alike how to fight at the Ultra Coliseum. History Pre-Series Ultraman Story Young Taro wanted to join the Ultra Brothers, but his parents thought him too young. Taro was training, trying to hit moving targets with his Specium Beam. While training, he runs into Dokkun. The two of them come to a scuffle and the kaiju runs the Ultra up a cliff. Mother of Ultra soon arrives and puts a stop to the fight. Father of Ultra arrives and the two explain to Taro that not all monsters are bad, and shows Taro stock footage of Eleking vs. Miclas. They take him into space and give him inspirational speeches. Taro later trains more and grows, battling flying saucers in space. He lets his guard down and talks with Ultra Father while Jack battles Twin Tail and Gudon in 1971. Father of Ultra tells Taro he must take his training more seriously before departing. He flies up and Mother of Ultra watches via a screen-space-camera-thing. She and Father of Ultra talk about Taro as he trains. Taro then practices Ultra Psychokinesis. Father of Ultra arrives and explains in ways that don't make sense to humans but do to Ultras how to use the skill. Taro does it. He continues training Taro and watching the Ultra Brothers' past battles. While training out in space, Taro gets an ultra message. He goes to Father of Ultra, who tells him it is time for him to go to Earth. Eleking awakens, and Taro flies to Earth in his travel sphere and defeats the kaiju. However, his training is not over; he must also learn Leo and 80's techniques (Before they came to Earth). He then takes a sleep in a light shower and has a strange dream, in which a monster threatens and blows Taro up. Father of Ultra is disturbed by this, and tells him to begin his final training: absorbing dad's energy beam. If he can, he will become a Super Ultra. Meanwhile, on Earth, 80 was battling Baltan. When the man of Baltan was destroyed, it calls out "Juda!" Father of Ultra and Taro are still training when they get 80's Ultra Sign. Juda has returned. Father of Ultra reveals he fought Juda 50,000 years ago, and that he was born from the distortions of space. In order to defeat him, Father had to undistort the distortions. He says that the only reason he had enough energy for that was because of the training of his father. Taro managed to absorb Father of Ultra's beam. Mother of Ultra brought news of the Ultra Brothers who were turned into Jade Statues by Alien Hipporito and The Father of Ultra left for Earth, telling Taro he still had some training to do. He sacrificed himself to revive Ace by ripping off his Color Timer after his long journey and died. Ace destroyed Hipporito and revived his brothers who took Father of Ultra home to be revived. As Taro managed to absorb Mother of Ultra's beam, Juda awakened and sent out Enmargo, as bait for Taro. While Taro was battling the kaiju, Juda summoned Grand King. The Ultra brothers detected his coming and lured him to another planet. While the Ultra brothers were being completely decimated by Grand King, Father of Ultra awoke and said Taro was the only one able to defeat it. Mother of Ultra told Taro this and he defeated Enmargo. He then flew off to the aid of his brothers. Once there, Mother of Ultra told them to channel their energy into Taro's horns. Upon doing so the Ultra Brothers vanished, having merged with Taro to becomes a Super Ultra. He soon defeated the monster causing Juda to vanish. After the battle, Taro ended the merger with the Ultra Brothers and they returned home to the Land of Light. There Father of Ultra had recovered and gave an inspirational speech, acknowledging Taro as a member of the Ultra Brothers.Ultraman Story In-Series Taro was sent to Earth 7 years after Ultraman was. Unlike many other Ultras, he didn't go to Earth. The human that was chosen for him who was recently killed by Astromons was brought to him by the other Ultra Brothers. After the merge was complete, Kotaro Higashi was taken back to present day Earth to be the human host of Taro, and as Astromons was ravaging a city when Kotaro turned into Taro. Not long after Astromons's defeat, Kotaro joined ZAT and fought in a new era of kaiju. Many foes young and old would threaten the Earth, but Taro and ZAT defeated them time and again with occasional help from the other five Ultra Brothers, from the weaklings to monsters only Taro could defeat. After Samekujira attacked and Valkie fled, Kotaro wanted to show the other Ultras he wanted to keep his humanity by no longer wanting to be Taro's host and returning the Ultra Badge to the Lady in Green. However, not long after he gave the Ultra Badge back, Alien Valkie attacked Tokyo by surprise to get his revenge on Ultraman Taro, without knowing Kotaro had been separated from him. Kotaro fought him with his own human abilities and managed to defeat him by blowing up a nearby gas tank. Taro may be the only Ultra to go to Earth to fight off an age of aliens or monsters and not have a human host afterwards, but he would come back to Earth to assist Ultraman Mebius when it was his time to prove himself. The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army "NOTE: The events of this film are not in the main canon." Hanuman sent out some SOS and the Ultra brothers came and face off the monster army with Taro helping the Ultra brothers Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers During the great battle against U-Killersaurus Neo, the Ultra Brothers and Ultraman Mebius were already running out of energy. However, suddenly two lights emerge form the darkness of the sky, and Captain Zoffy and Taro appear, descending from the sky. They gave energy back to the Ultras and they were prepared to fight against the mighty chouju. During the battle, Taro is the first Ultra to use his signature move, the Storium Ray. After Mebius was trapped in the monster's claws, all the Ultra Brothers combined into one with Mebius, forming Mebius Infinity, and destroying U-Killersaurus and Yapool's reign of terror. Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers Ultraman Mebius Back in the Land of Light Mebius was one of his students and Taro trained him to fight. In the Temple of Light Taro was about to head to Earth due to sensing a rising evil (Yapool's revival) but was stopped by Zoffy who commented that Taro should have more faith in his student and that Mebius was not alone, he was fighting with CREW GUYS. The Revival of Yapool Taro later appeared on Earth to rescue Mebius, who disobeyed the command to return home and fought with Inpelaizer, causing Mebius to be severely injured. Taro appeared at the end when Mebius was too exhausted to maintain his Ultra form. After Mebius returned to human form, Taro dealt with the robot destroying it's top half with the Storium Ray, but it was still operational and teleported away for repairs. Somehow Taro knew where it would appear next and sent a message to GUYS to prepare for this. Taro fought with GUYS but when their plan ultimately failed Taro was left to fight the machine alone. He refused to allow Mebius to transform, stating he had potential to become very powerful. Taro used the Ultra Dynamite but even that was not enough. Mebius transformed and fought with his teacher, convincing him to let him stay. With Mebius newly achieved Burning Brave Mode, Master and student destroyed the alien. Taro agreed to let Mebius remain on Earth. Day of Farewell The Flame of Promise Taro later appeared with the other Ultra brothers to free the sun from Alien Empera's darkness coating. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman Taro first appears at the Ultra Coliseum watching his students train to become Ultra Warriors when they grow up. Moments later, after Ultraman Belial was freed, Taro's students were all fighting against Belial in the Space Prison, with Belial easily defeating them all. Suddenly Taro appeared and started fighting with Belial. Taro used his Storium Ray but Belial avoided it, and Taro quickly grabbed Belial and they both fell into the Land of Light. After they both crash on the planet, Belial reveals that Taro was defeated by him, and threw him unconscious to the ground. Belial then fought against every Ultra Warrior, and the Ultra Brothers, and after he defeated Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra, he was going to shoot them to kill them. But when Belial fired his beam, Taro appeared and almost sacrificed himself to save his father and mother from death. Belial took away the Plasma Spark, thus causing the death of the Land of Light, but Ultraman Taro manages to prevent the Land of Light's destruction by saving the last remaining light. Some time later, Ultraman, Ultra Seven and Mebius appear to restore their Ultra forms, they see Taro completely frozen due to the death of the Land of Light. After Taro sees them, he restores their Ultra forms, and says that this light is "our last chance", and he then falls into a frozen trance while still cradling the remaining light. Ultraman, Ultra Seven, and Mebius then go to the Plasma Spark Tower to regain enough energy to fight Belial. Taro is revived for a brief second, but he still frozen and gives the Ultra trio his remaining energy before going back into his dormant state. He is later revived with every other Ultra being in the Land of Light, and joins his parents and Zoffy as they attend Ultraman King's closing speech. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman Zero the Movie: The Revenge of Belial Taro is seen early in the film, assisting the Ultra Brothers in facing off against Kaiser Belial's squadron and several Darklops. After the origins of Belial's Squadron are revealed, Taro assists the Ultras in creating a Universal Travel Sphere for Ultraman Zero to use in order to travel to another universe. Towards the climax, Taro also participates in helping the Ultra Brothers in facing off against another, much larger squadron of Belial's forces and ultimately winning. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Ultraman Taro participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras that came from other universes and their allies against the evil side. In the War, Ultraman Taro faced Alien Temperor. While in the midst of their battle, Dark Lugiel turned every Ultra along with their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. With the war over an unknown warrior appeared and faced Dark Lugiel but like others he was also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell to the Earth, in Star Fall Town, alongside other Spark Dolls. While on Earth, Taro tried to find a way to restore himself and during this time Misuzu Isurugi, one of the former Starry School students and priestess of the Ginga Shrine tried to restore him but to no avail. One day, after witnessing Hikaru Raido's brave act for rescuing Misuzu, he suspects him for being the chosen one foretold by the Ginga Spark. He met Hikaru later that night, only to be mistakened as an action figure as he disappears. Hikaru goes to the Forest to meet Taro, only for him to disappear again. While trying to find Taro he met Misuzu Isurugi. While in mid conversation, Taro appears and told them the History of the Dark Spark Wars and told HIkaru that he's the chosen one. Hikaru tried the Ginga Spark on Taro, but like Misuzu before him, it failed and Taro is still sad that he can't turn big. Suddenly the Ginga Spark detected something and Hikaru pick it up and it's revealed to be Black King's Spark Doll. He scanned it and Ultra Lived into Black King. Just as Hikaru seemed to be having fun in his new form, he was ambushed by Thunder Darambia)/Taro watch the fight and saw Hikaru start to lose, but Hikaru does not want to give up, causing the Ultraman Ginga Spark Doll to emerge, to Taro's surprise as he never saw that Ultra before. He then sees as Ginga defeats Darambia. Town of Falling Stars Taro later saves Misuzu and Hikaru from a mad biker that would become Kemur Man. He even told Hikaru about the history of the Ultras to Hikaru while still having no idea on Ultraman Ginga's backstory. He would later accidentally get himself abducted by Tomoya Ichijouji/Jean Killer, another of Dark Lugiel's servant until when he was freed after Tiga Dark assaulted them from behind. Taro managed to get them to safety but at the cost of all of his energies. After learning that Tomoya's life was always living under his father's shadow, Taro revealed that back in his childhood, he was scolded by the Father of Ultra due to his desire for following his footsteps. Though disappointed, but his mother cheered him up, motivated Taro to be more successful than his dad instead. The Dream Battle When Hikaru was not able to transform due to the Ginga Spark being stolen, Taro attempts to use his powers against Zaragas, but the kaiju easily swats Taro away. In the end, he was shocked to see Ultraman Dark assault Ginga. The Ginga Spark Stolen In the final episode of Ginga, Taro's curse is broken due to the hopes of everyone that want to revive the light in the Ginga Spark. Multiple Ginga Light Sparks hit the mark on his foot, and Taro was restored. Upon appearing in full size, Ultraman No. 6 engages Lugiel. Immediately in combat, Taro overpowers his opponent until Lugiel gets his hands back on the Darkness Spark, and Taro fires the Storium Ray. He soon realizes that Ginga and Hikaru are the key to defeating Lugiel, and he sacrifices himself to revive Ginga, which he does. After Ginga's victory, Taro bids Hikaru and friends farewell as he returns to Nebula M78. Ultraman Ginga S As revealed in Shin Ultraman Retsuden episode 54, Taro detected a new oncoming threat from Hikaru's universe. The rest of the Ultra Brothers gave their powers to Taro as a sign of support, enabling him to transform into the Strium Brace, a new item that would give Ultraman Ginga his new form: Ultraman Ginga Strium. Pride of a Warrior After his first appearance in the series, Taro had became the closest support to Ginga/Hikaru while in his time as a UPG member, with the other one that was aware of his existence was none other than Hikaru's friend Tomoya Ichijouji. Taro (Strium Brace) supported Ginga and Hikaru with his power and knowledge. After Ginga and Victory destroyed Vict Lugiel (the revived Dark Lugiel), Taro bids farewell to Hikaru and said if he ever needs help, give Taro a call he will there to helps Hikaru and departed back to his world. It is also presumed that he had gave back the other five Ultra Brothers powers back to their owners. The Fight For Tomorrow Shin Ultraman Retsuden In episode 152, Ultraman Ginga presented viewers with an original clip which involves Ultraman Mebius sparing against his teacher, Ultraman Taro. Ultraman Orb Despite not appearing in the series, Ultraman Taro was the one that sealed away Maga-Grand King, the King Demon Beast of Earth, in ancient times, by using the Feng Shui concentration of 6 Dragon's Veins. Taro's Ultra Fusion Card was collected by Gai Kurenai after the defeat of the monster in present times and was used to assume Ultraman Orb's Burnmite form. He did manifest in the real world via his Ultra Fusion Card to help Orb finish off the Ultimate King Demon Beast, Magata no Orochi, by firing his Storium Ray. Weapons * : Taro's personal Ultra Bracelet. Converts into a lance and fires blue rings of light (Set Beam). Taro can chooses throwing it at monsters after shouts "TARO BRACELET", can destroy monsters in one shot. ** : Taro can fire a blue beam from his bracelet. ** : Taro can fire a red beam from his bracelet. ** : Taro can fire blue rings from his both hands using his bracelet. Used to revive Pandora's son. * : An upgrade of the Taro Bracelet delivered by the Mother of Ultra. Converts into a muzzle, a plastic blue bucket filled with water for waking up drunken monster Veron, and a "magic hand." **'Revival Ray': Taro can revive beings using his King Bracelet. * : Taro can use his King Bracelet and heat up a fire and burn the foe. Used against Mushra. * : While being frozen, Taro can use his King Bracelet to melt the ice by firing a red beam. Techniques Special * : Taro's signature move involves Taro putting both arms over his head with his hands crossed then bringing them down to his side charging up energy throughout his entire body form, the body was shining in rainbow color when filling energy and firing the beam in a T-shaped pose, where his left fist rests on the bottom of his right arm, somewhat an inverse version of the usual Energy Rays of other Ultramen. Taro usually shouts "Storium Ray" before firing it. Can destroy monsters in one shot. **A non-charged variant can also be made where Taro uses the same as Storium Ray's T-shaped pose. Taro uses it to prevents some monsters. It is less powerful than the Storium Ray. ** : A plus-style variation of the Storium Ray, similar to the regular Specium Ray. Can destroy monsters in one shot. Used on Alien Temperor. * : Ultraman Taro can fire two beams of blue energy from his hands. These beams, like his other beams, is capable of annihilating entire creatures in one shot. * : When needed, Ultraman Taro can fire a red beam from his foot, this beam can destroy entire monsters in one shot. He rarely uses this, however. * : Bolts of lightning fired from his horns, the Taro Lightning combines into one bolt and is used to sever body parts from his opponents. * : Ultraman Taro can fire explosive energy arrows from the sides of his head. * : Ultraman Taro can fire a round cutter beam from his hands. While this beam is extremely small, it can cut entire kaiju in two. * : A crescent shaped energy cutters from his hands. Used against Deathrem. * : A beam from both hands. * : A beam to concentrate energy from hands,emit light red bullets from hand. * : A beam by crossing the hands and emit energy to the surroundings. *'Ultra Slash': A small ring of light that can slice monsters in half. Used on Gorgosaurus. * : A beam fired from Taro's fists, followed by an Ultra Funryū (a six-colored smoke screen). * : Taro can fire a 'L' style ray from his hands. Used when he was young. * : A yellow shuriken-like disk projectile. * : Taro engulfs himself in flames and then launches all of said flames at the enemy. Can destroys monster in one shot. Physical * : A dashing attack in which Taro is engulfed in flames. The impact causes a massive and powerful explosion, destroying enemies with ease. Taro then reforms back to normal. This ability also has a dangerous side-effect for Taro. Because it takes a lot of his energy to make, upon reforming, Taro is both physically and energetically exhausted. It was also applied in the movie Mega Galaxy Monsters Battle Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie ''when Taro protecting the last light left of the plasma sparks deprived by Ultraman Belial. Taro usually shouts "Ultra Dynamite" before using it. * : From 600 meters up. * : Propelled by his transformation momentum. * : A series of rapid chop attacks. * : A chop attack of massive power. So much so that it can remove appendages of enemies like a knife through butter. * : An enormous punch that sends opponents flying. *'Multiple Flips': Taro makes a jump and performs some backflips in mid air before delivering a powerful flying kick, usually at the start of a battle. *'Rapid Punches': Taro can fire off consecutive punches to stun an enemy. Used on Dark Lugiel in ''Ultraman Ginga episode 11. Other *'Fusion': When needed, Taro can fuse with the other Ultra Brothers to become . In this form, Taro's strength is exemplified and he can de-fuse at will to revert back. Taro and the Ultra Brothers first used this technique to scale the Royal Palace's tower to retrieve the Ultra Bell when the tower caught fire. Taro and the Ultra Brothers used this technique again when they were all close to death at the hands of Grand King and Juda. This was once again highly successful. * : As a Spark Doll, Taro can teleport from one place to another. * : A stream of liquid Ultraman Taro fires from his hands, it is cold enough to freeze monsters solid. Taro shouts "Ultra Freezer" before firing it. * : A tunnel he creates to gain access to the Land of Light. *'Ultra Psychokinesis': Much like Seven, Taro has access to Ultra Psychokinesis. He used it in his battle against Enmargo to trick the majin into thinking that he had been decapitated. Also used several times in Ultraman Ginga to assist Hikaru. * : A defensive shield to protect against attacks. ** : A similar defense where Taro summons a shield to block attacks. First seen in Ultraman Ginga. It was destroyed by Dark Lugiel's combined attacks. *'Light Transfer': Taro can transfer energy to allies, reviving them. *'Energy Transfer': Taro can transferred his energy to allies, replenish their Color Timer. *'Travel Sphere': Used by Taro to travel to earth. * : Taro uses his King Bracelet to create an illusory copy of himself to trick enemies. Used on Birdon to trick it into flying into an active volcano. * : Taro imprisons the enemy in a dome. * : Taro's body can easily remove materials that are stuck to his body. * : Taro can summon a tunnel that takes him to speeds equal to that of light. * : Taro spins so fast that he becomes a literal drill. It can suck any monsters into it and even destroy them. Taro usually shouts "Ultra Mole" before spins. * : Like every other Ultra, Taro has his own personal distress signal. * : Taro reveals invisible enemies and traps them in a sphere. * : A yellow ray that revives beings fully. * : Several red arrows that telekinetically raise objects. * : A barrier of stars that reflects any projectile attack. * : A small jet of water. ** : A jet of high-pressure water fired from Taro's hands. * : A yellow ray that stops devolved enemies from evolving once more. * : After removing Tyrant's mace hook, Taro empowers it to throw back at him. * : Taro can create a chain to capture enemies. * : A mist that easily puts out flames. *'Growth Stop Ability' (成長停止能力): A ray that hit a child crab born from Ganza's belly in episode 7. It disables them becoming bigger. *'Wipe Laser' (ワイプレーザー): A ray that Taro used when he got covered with bubbles in Ganza's bubble attack in episode 7. Taro wrapped his body with a band of rays and turned off the bubbles. Gallery Ultraman X Ultraman Taro Card.png Geed-oct-02 orig.jpg Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Tragic Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Superheroes Category:Parents Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Mentor